Swordtail
Swordtail is a male SilkWing that appears in The Lost Continent. Luna hoped to be partnered with him in an artist's cell when she grew her wings. He works in a SilkWing treestuff construction crew under a dragon named Grasshopper (likely a HiveWing). He is said to be rebellious, always talking back to the HiveWings, which is what likely earned him his position on a construction crew. His sister is Io. Swordtail is also confirmed return for book twelve, ''The Hive Queen''. Appearance Swordtail has dark blue scales with a small pattern of white triangles along his spine and snout , dark blue eyes , and deep blue wings . He is dappled all over with orange splotches, as though someone had melted a sunset in a cauldron and flung it at his wings. Ever since he was assigned to a construction crew after his metamorphasis, he is often covered in dirt, with splinters of treestuff caught between his claws and tangled between his long, elegant horns . Biography The Lost Continent Swordtail was mentioned in the first few chapters as a troublemaker. But he appeared at his girlfriend Luna's metamorphasis. When Luna had cocooned with her flamesilk and the guards started to get closer, Swordtail jumped down from the balcony to attack the Hivewing guards. He is then put in Misbehaver's Way where Cricket frees him with a green stimulant that gives him super strength, extra energy, green eyes, green silk and makes him excited and crazy. He and Cricket fly away to the safety of a hole in the ground not far from one of the hives, while he carries Blue using his super strength. The symptoms wear off a little while later, so to get Blue out, he has to shoot silk webs under him for Blue to successfully climb out of the steep hole. They travel to a greenhouse near Wasp Hive to hide in so they can travel more the next night, but things don't go according to their plan. The three of them are captured by a group of LeafWings, whom they thought were extinct. In order to not die, they are forced to steal the Book of Clearsight, so they discuss whether or not to abide by their captors' wishes. Swordtail doesn't know of Cricket and Blue's plan to agree and escape later, so he voices his own opinions. Cricket and Blue leave him behind with the two bigger Leafwings while they travel with Sundew to steal the book. Later, he teams up with Cricket and Sundew to rescue Blue and Luna from the place where flamesilks are kept. Blue and Luna are able to escape, in which Swordtail reunites with his love. They escape the hives and end up on the beach, where he flies with Luna to test out her wings. Suddenly, some HiveWings find them and fight him, Luna, and Sundew. Luna is drifted off to sea by her flamesilk, acting as a balloon, seperating them. Personality Swordtail is known for causing trouble, as a dragon with wild ideas who talks a little too freely, and he's spent a lot of time on Misbehaver's Way before being assigned to a construction crew because of it. Blue worries that he might have been putting dangerous ideas in Luna's head, such as the SilkWings having a Queen of their own or the collapse of one of the towers being the fault of shoddy construction instead of LeafWing sabotage. Blue describes him as having 'impulsive courage', and despite his ideas, doesn't think he's a danger to the Hive. Quotes "Yes. To save her! That is the most me thing to do. I am most definitely coming with you." "Hey, GRASSHOPPER! Look how hard I'm working! Are you happy NOW?" "TO THE MOONS! Get it? Because moons is like lunar, which is like Luna, so it's like me saying 'to Luna' but in code. I thought that was clever of me." "Ha HA!!" "I ''feel bigger! I feel FASTER!"'' "Disguise ourselves as grass? Disguise ourselves as shrubs! DISGUISE OURSELVES AS ELEPHANTS THAT'S IT LET'S DO IT." "Or I can build us a web! A giant web! And we can hide underneath it and they'll think there must be some massively enormous spiders colonizing the savanna! THIS WILL TOTALLY WORK." Family Tree Trivia * Swordtail is named after the swordtail butterfly, a colorful species of butterfly found within south and southeast Asia. * It is possible Swordtail could become a future book protagonist. * Swordtail is likely the only dragon ever to have escaped from Misbehaver's Way. Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang SwordtailTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing FiveBar-Swordtail-02.jpg|Swordtail Butterfly References fr:Swordtail Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate